Year of Porking: Heat in the Pen
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Sailor Mars winds up alone in a dangerous predicament. Part 6 of the Year of Porking Miniseries.


**_down to the wire, but here it is - June's entry._**

* * *

_'Nngh, n-nngh~' _

Rei bit down on the talisman, trying to muffle her squeals. Once-clean gloves were stained and dirty as she blindly groped for support in front of her. Her cheek rubbed against the unforgiving ground of the warehouse. She endured the same punishment on her raw knees as she was bucked back and forth by the force of her captor.

Her uniform was in tatters, with only her tight skirt still around her hips and her black panties hanging from her ankle. Bare breasts rubbed against the concrete, with only a few puddles for relief. Her ass was in the air, exposing both her holes for a ripe pounding from behind.

Her struggles had ceased as her body simply gave in to the pleasure, replaced by gyrations and puntitive attempts to match her captor's pace. She bucked back against the sloven pig-faced monster pounding away at her with not one, but _two _corkscrew dicks stuffed in her pussy and ass. Tears streamed down her face as her teeth gnashed against the parchment. _'F-Fuck! 'How?! My body...i-it's!' _

Her teary eyes glanced down at the puddle beside her - still water dripping in from the holes in the roof. The pious Sailor Scout could see a murky reflection of the mockery of a monk currently defiling her sacred temple. She could barely see its face, but those beady eyes were seared into her mind and forever tainting her thoughts. Its smoulder made her pussy gush… and her stomach churn.

Sailor Mars - the once fierce and proud scout of fire - reduced to a demon's cumdump. Her sole solace being that the defiled girls around her where spared...if only for now. Rei didn't even know how long this had gone on for. _'I...H-How did this...?' _

Her precognition hadn't preapred her, not for this. One minute she was getting ready to purify this vile demon and free the girls under its thrall...and then things were too blurry to recall. Her muscles had stopped responding, her skin burned until she was practically ablaze with lust and want. Only the charm jammed into her teeth was keeping her from being utterly lost under its grip - a blazing bastion amongst the numb euphoria.

But her mind was alone as her whole body became the pig-demon's toy. Her beauty was soiled and debased in dirt and sin. No part of her fair flesh was spared this humilation.

Plump, ripe asscheeks rippled and smacked against its putrid loins with thunderous claps. Her sore rump was stretched around a fist-sized dick that filled her colon, with only some pig slobber to act as lube. The assault on her pussy was hardly better, with a noticible bump that bulged out of her stomach every time its thick head jabbed against her womb sending searing pain through her already taxed mind.

Rei's breath came ragged through her slack jaw, rustling the paper charm. She was truly trapped- not with binds, but by her own traitorous, lust-seeking body. Shame, fear, disgust, sorrow - it all flowed in the final bastion of her untouched mind. She sent silent pleas, wishing for her friends to rescue her… yet a part of her wanted them to stay far, _far _away from this hell, if only to escape the same fate as her.

And the others.

Rei's eye's struggled over to the writing bodies in the corner, barely concealed by the dim lights leaking in from the outside. She recognized at least one girl from school - never talked with her, but always saw her in the halls. She hadn't even been the fourth young woman to go missing that week, and there was obvious concern, especially among the scouts. Rei had made the single biggest mistake of her life by going alone...and now she was paying for it.

Her thoughts were dashed as a big, meaty fist clamped down on her naked back. The sailor scout was forced into the concrete, scraping her chin and sending her loose hair into the puddles. She didn't know if they'd landed in water or something worse...and she wasn't really keen to find out.

Rei was no fool - more than just the defilement and the humiliation, she knew she was in peril. She was somewhere on a precarious ledge, desperately latching to sanity over the pits of sexual oblivion. One wrong step would leave her falling forever...and that step was anything that would ruin the paper charm in her mouth.

The demon pulled her up, still plugged in her two holes. Rei was forced up on her feet and hands to balance out, letting her head dangle down between her legs now. She could look back at the mockery of a shrine robe straining against its fat, inhuman legs. Her nose was forced to endure another whiff of the _worst _smell she'd ever suffered.

'Demonic' simply didn't describe it- not to the degree of raw, foul power that had claimed her body so wholly. She didn't know what sort of demon could create such an odor, but it wasn't teh one that was raping her. _'I-If its not this thing...then what?' _

The scout of Mars' mind was the only part of her still questioning anything. Her body was already more than receptive to the demon's thrall, made clear by her gushing twat. Her heels 'clacked' against the floor with every vigorous thrust. Drool poured out of her open mouth and smeared the charm hanging alongside her tongue _'N-Not good - if this talisman breaks, then I…I...' _

_"BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

A shrill cry filled her ears before she felt it - two geysers of fist-sized wads smacking inside her body. Her womb and colon recoiled under the impact, the former filling up before shooting back through her still-stuffed pussy. Rei wasn't able to really respond, not after she felt the first volley impact inside her core. "_ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee~" _

* * *

_'I...I came, from that?' _

Rei escaped from the world of light, only to find herself still in the darkened warehouse. She'd been left alone, collapsed in a cold pool of cock cream. Her gaping orifices poured more of the sticky batter out behind her.

The scout tried to take stock of her situation. Sadly, she still couldn't move her body at all - not even a wriggle of her toe would respond. Her glassy gaze noticed that The charm had wrapped around her cheek and stuck there thanks to sweat and shame. The only sound she could was the patter of rain outside. _"H-how long was I-?' _

"Bweeg!"

"_ MMMPH?!" _

The lower dick pushed between her cheeks without warning, instantly filling her mouth with putrid, cum-coated cock. Her attempts to bite down were foiled by just how _thick _its girth was. The charm wound up getting dislodged from her teeth and pushed between her lips, brushing against the swine-demon's shaft.

_"Groooosh! Y-Yuu 'uking-" _

_"BWEH BWEH BWEEEH!" _

Rei's cursing was cut off as the demon squealed in pain. It took her a few moments to register the truth - Her talisman was actually hurting it, searing its demonic dick with the smeared rites. It wasn't going to outright kill it anymore, but it was enough to make the demon recoil and free her for some much needed musty air.

The beast scrambled away, finally leaving her alone. Her pants echoed through the dark warehouse. Despite her humiliation, Rei finally had a moment to actually _think _\- a moment to plan. She tried to will anything, even a single spark to her fingers. Her digits were growing warm, and for a brief moment she allowed herself to feel hope...before it was cast in the sinister shadow above her.

_N-no…' _

Mercy was not with her tonight. The demon had returned with her ruined neckerchief now wrapped around its shaft. Only the throbbing, angry-looking slit stuck out, still leaking cum from its earlier climax.

Rei's body finally responded to her pleas...by shaking in fear.

"_ BWEEEEEE!" _

"GUUUUAH!"

She gagged on its cock as it rammed its way to the back of her mouth. Her own uniform shielded the beast from the charm's power. Without being able to even graze its flesh, it was little more than paper, even if it was still keeping her mind mostly clear. The charm slid along the roof of her mouth until it came to a rest against her uvula.

The priestess choked and slobbered, trying everything to endre the thick shaft in her throat. It was far, far bigger than any ...any food she'd eaten. _'F-Fuck...it hurts so much!' _

Tears flowed down her eyes again, the one act her body would still permit her. She was little more than a husk now - a mind in a shell that had long since betrayed her wishes. She felt the looming threat of the musk plugging her nose, threatening her precariously perched sanity.

Her brain frantically fought back...her body had long since surrendered.

Her arms moved on their own, laboriously reaching up until they grasped the upper cock. Even with both fists she could barely cover the spiral-shaped prick. Excess mess clung to her gloves and locked them in place.

Rei's body let the demon use her mouth as an onahole as her hands shook up and down its shaft. Her attempts to breathe were continually stifled by the thick prick lodged in her throat. She felt her vision growing blurry, even as her tongue flailed against the bottom of its pistionig shaft.

_'Glrk. glrk. glrk.' _

_"Bweh Beh Beh…" _

_'Glrk. glrk...glrk glrk glrk glrk!' _

_Snap! _

_tink! _

Her red choker clattered against the ground, leaving her throat free to bulge out under the invading protrusion. Rei's eyes were glazed over as her body grew more and more limp. The sweet, merciful embrace of darkness was so welcoming, so inviting...

"B-Bw-Bwe-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

"Mmmph~"

Thick, syrupy demon seed poured down her constricted gullet. A similar stream flew above before smacking the top of her head, turning her once-black hair into a sickly shade of grey as cum mixed in. The pig-beast kept thrusting, slowly dislodging the talisman from the back of her mouth until it was blasted away by spunk. It wasn't really a charm anymore, more like cum-soaked mush being stuffed down her throat.

Before she could even blink, her nostrils were assaulted by the salty musk stuffed in her nose. The stench lingered even as the demon pulled its cock out of her throat, leaving her gasping for air. Her soggy neckerchief unraveled and dropped in front of her.

Rei sniffed in pain as her tears flowed free, ingesting the stale air surrounding her. She grew numb as it swiftly reached her brain. It smelt…

"S...S...S-Shoooo guuuud~"

Her mouth lopped open, drooling spit onto the stone ground. Cum and slobber poured out of her gaping lips. The taste of ink and parchment no longer registered with her, not compared to the copious, delicious taste of demon seed. She stared up at the ejacualting dick with her tongue hanging out and a smile permanently affixed to her cheeks.

The sailor scout's face was quickly drenched in a fresh shower of cum - making a fitting mask that hid her formerly luscious locks and blazing eyes. Where once were fierce pools, now only dulled coals remained. Her tongue happily played with the sticky slop pooling between her teeth. Her nostrils flared as she took heavy gulps of the now-fresh air and the sweet scent that filed her head. The unpleasant fire was gone now - extinguished for now.

...or perhaps for good...


End file.
